Waiting For A Normal Life
by purplepigmypuff510
Summary: For Percy, a normal life is the exact opposite of what he wants. Who could go back to a normal home, normal clothes, and...ugh...school, after living almost a year in the spotlight? Twists and turns, drama and fluff, all leading up to the ultimate decision: stay with a certain grey-eyed girl who gets him in a way no one else does, or go back to a life of fame and fortune?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii! This is my first story, please hate, love, comment, review, anything! This story is dedicated to Liana Legaspi for being a wonderful writer (go check her out if you haven't) and Vikayyyyyy for helping me with this and not getting annoyed with me :P Love ya, and happy reading!**

Prologue

Guess what. No, you have to guess! ...Fine, I'll tell you. I have the best life in the world. I have tons of money, a beautiful girlfriend, loving parents, and for once, some privacy. And do you know how all of this started? My parents and my manager made me...wait for it...go to high school! Can you believe it!? They made ME of all people go to high school!? No? Well it would help if I told you who I was first. Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, and this is my story.

I collapsed on my couch, sinking into the soft fabric with a sigh of pleasure. It was over, I did it. I just got back from a concert in Chicago, finishing up my three month world tour. Yes, world tour, I'm a singer, and a famous one at that. Long story short, my old family friend Chiron caught me singing Green Day in my room while I was practicing guitar, videotaped it, and posted it on YouTube. Then, BAM! In less than a month there were producers showing up at my door, begging me to let then make me "a sensation". At first my parents turned them down, but after my dad died, we were in need for a little money. The next part was a blur. Clothes, songs, makeup, more makeup, more clothes, and photo shoots. Lots of photo shoots. All for singing a song I didn't even know until they shoved the lyrics into my hand and locked me in a recording booth. After that, there were fans, more songs, more makeup, then concerts. A year later, here I am. Just finishing up my very first world tour. Anyway, the couch was a relief, but what I really needed was a cup of tea for my sore throat and to text my girlfriend, Rachel. I haven't seen her since I left for my tour, and I promised her I would text right when I got home so we could catch up. I looked at my phone, and sent the text.

_Hey sweetie, miss me? ;*_

I stared at my phone for a few seconds until the screen lit up.

_Omg Percy, u hav no idea. Wanna catch up tomorrow, the usual? Love ya 3_

_That's perfect. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I bet you look as beautiful as I remember ;)_

I bet you're thinking that hey, she's your girlfriend, and you're popular! Wouldn't you see her in a magazine or TV? But no. We kept our relationship a secret, you know how the fans would get if that saw something like that. Big no-no. So we would meet in discreet places, or at each other's house. Chiron always warned me to not get TOO big. Another text came in:

_Oh stop it, you. :* i gtg, txt me tmrrw!_

_K, luv ya!_

I decided to text my cousin next. She always liked heading from me after a concert, even if she would never admit it out loud.

_Hey cuz, how ya doin without me? Didya watch me on TV? Didn't I look amazing?_

Thalia responded back almost immediately.

_...They haven't told u yet, hve they..._

_Told me what, Thals?_

_..._

_Thalia? What's goin on?_

I was scared now, because if Thalia doesn't want to break it to me, it must be bad. A thousand thoughts were running through my head, not many of them good, so when my parents and Chiron walked in, I didn't notice them. My step-dad, Paul, had to clear his throat twice to get my attention.

"Percy", Chiron said, "We have something to tell you". Ah. Here it is.

"Percy", my mom said, "You have an amazing career and all, we know that, and we would never think about taking that away from you". Okayyy.

Paul spoke up next,

"We were just thinking that you aren't getting very far in your academics, you skipped your sophomore year and almost half of your junior year. You need to lie low, and go back to school."

I was speechless. Go to...school!? After almost a year and a half of being famous!? I can't go to school, people would recognize me, mob me, and they would tear me apart! They must have seen the concern written all over my face, because Chiron began to explain.

"Of course we wouldn't have you be alone. You'll be going to Goode High, where Paul teaches, and also where Thalia goes." So that's how Thalia knew. Chiron continued.

"Don't worry about falling behind in classes; we'll hire a tutor to get you through the basics of what you missed all last year." Okay. I get it, but that doesn't mean I like it...

"Oh and one more thing. Fans might notice you if you show up there looking like...well, you, so you'll have to go under a completely different name. Then you have a choice of a wig or contacts." A wig? Who did he think I was, Hannah Montana? Then I spoke for the first time since they entered the room. My voice was scratchy and cracked at the end, but I managed to sneak the sarcasm into this one sentence.

"Great. When do I start?"

"Monday. Here's your schedule", Paul said, giving me a tight smile and walking out of the room, Chiron following behind. My mom gave me one last look of pity, kissed me head, and walked out of my room, closing the door, leaving me with a folded up piece of paper and my thoughts to keep me company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Me again! I just wanted to say thank you to those who read this, and thank you to Vikayyyy for going over this with me! You're a great friend :) So review if you think it's good, and if you think I should continue this story! The chapters might be a little short but I'll post a lot of them, if you think I should. Well the, happy reading!**

Annabeth

I couldn't breathe. My lungs were expanding with each breath I took, but overall I lacked the ability to take in air. Right next to me, my best friend Thalia had the same problem, but she was also snorting like a pig.

Let me backtrack for you: my name is Annabeth Chase, school nerd. I go to Goode High with my best friend Thalia, and we pretty much have known each other our entire lives. A few minutes ago we were scrolling through Facebook, bored, and came upon a friend of ours page. Piper McLean, rich, beautiful, and totally unselfish, had changed her relationship status to in a relationship! We had stared at her page, stunned. Piper turned down every boy that she met. So who's the great guy? Bling! A picture popped up, of her and a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"_Having fun w/my new bf! 3_", it read. But there was something familiar about that boy...SMASH! I turned around to see glass scattered across the floor.

"Thalia? What's wrong?" I said, wary of the way she was acting.

"Look...look at that boy again...", she huffed, teeth gritted. I turned back around and it hit me like a slap in the face. That was Jason! Jason Grace, none other than Thalia's brother. I whipped my head around again and looked at Thalia. And burst out laughing.

"Jason...Jason has a-a girlfriend!" I managed, before doubling over, unable to control my laughter. I saw Thalia look at the computer again, and crack a smile. Another look, and we were both shaking all over.

We hugged each other, laughed some more, and I finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears out of my eyes, streaking them across my cheek. Thalia was hardly done, though, because as soon as I let her go she tumbled to the floor and pounded the ground with her fist. Seeing her like that, I couldn't help a fit of giggles from bursting out of my mouth.

That's when Jason came in, his big sister rolling around on the floor and her best friend standing next to her, giggling like a little girl. And that's when he saw the computer screen, and slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Thalia blurted out, "You're staying right here until dad gets home! Boy, the look on his face when you tell him!" Then she laughed even harder at Jason's panicked face.

"M-me? Why-why do I have to tell dad?" Jason exclaimed, the panic on his face showing clear.

"Well she is YOUR girlfriend, Jason", I told him, "and YOUR relationship!"

He paled. "Oh, boy."

I went home soon after that, but Thalia told me in great detail about the yelling match and the life lesson that Jason got from their dad.

Tired, I said good night to Thalia and headed towards my bedroom. On the way I passed by the TV, and noticed that it was still on. Looks like my dad forgot to turn it off. Again. As I reached for the remote, a name caught my eye: Percy Jackson. If I say I haven't heard that name before, I'd be lying. Thalia? Loves his music so much I would have it stuck in my head for days. Piper? Obsessed. Katie? Obsessed. Juniper? Obsessed. Bianca? Well, you get my point. That name can just light up any girl's eyes, that face can melt any girl's heart, that music can touch anyone, anywhere. Except me. I just don't see the point in all of it. I mean, what makes him so different from, say, Justin Bieber? Or one of those One Direction boys?

Shaking my head, I broke out of my pool of thoughts and switched the TV off. In bed, one last thought ran through my head before I drifted off: why obsess over someone you'll never even meet?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N! Hiii so sorry I haven't updated, my story's pretty pathetic with only 2 chapters, but here's #3 and #4 will be here real soon! Thanks to all of you who followed and favorited my story (if favorited is even a word :/ ) and all of you who didn't, too, but still read it! Please please please review, let me know if you think I should keep going! I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but if you have any ideas I'm free to all! Okay! Happy reading! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW •.•**

Annabeth

On Monday, there was a tense feel to the air, as if something big was happening. I looked at Thalia and mouthed the words, "What's going on?", but she just shrugged and looked away. Okay, weird, but I ignored it. When I got to my locker, I overheard this girl Drew talking to her little minion, Isabel. I heard something about a new kid, so I moved a little closer.

"So, yeah. I hope he's a boy!" Isabel exclaimed.

"No, there's no point in it being a boy if he's not hot. Fix your makeup, Isabel, we're going to the office so my beautiful face is the first thing that he sees!" Drew said back, admiring her nails.

I snorted. Of course she would want that. Drew's the school slut. She goes after almost every guy in the building, and hates almost every girl in the building. I closed my locker and turned, coming face-to-face with the clown in all her glory. I mean, does anyone need _that_ much makeup?

"_What_ did you say?" Drew said, her lips smacking together like suckers.

Oops. She heard me.

"N-nothing", I muttered, and keeping my head down, I pushed past her, heading for my classroom. I was almost halfway there when I heard Drew call out behind me.

"That's what I thought, honey. Go take your ugly little self away and don't talk to me again."

Oh, my god. Does she have to make everything so dramatic? I could count at least 6 people watching me as I hurried down the hall.

Oh well. I have more interesting things on my mind than to be self-conscious. There's a new kid coming to Goode! This was exciting. Well, at least for me, I haven't seen a new kid come to my school since...4th grade, I think, when I met Bianca and Nico.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of the new kid that I actually bumped _into _the new kid. I knew it was him right when I saw him, even if it was for a split second. I knew everyone in my grade; we've been together so many years. Anyway, I dropped all of my stuff, which was a lot. Wonderful. I bent down to pick it up, but half of my books were already off the floor, and in the new guy's hands.

"Thanks.", I said, not looking at him. I took my books out of his hands and walked to my desk behind Thalia. I was just about to tap her on her shoulder, but I felt a tap on _my _shoulder first, and turned around, annoyed. It was the new kid.

"Hey, um, is this seat taken?" he said, pointing to the seat behind me. I was about to say YES, but then I realized it was Drew's seat.

"Nope", I replied, smiled to myself, and turned back around. A few seconds later he tapped on my shoulder again.

"Can you get Thalia for me?", he said. He knew Thalia...? Ookay. Warily, I turned around and tapped Thalia on her shoulder, as the new kid did to me.

"Umm...Thalia...the guy behind me wants to talk to you", I said, pointing to the new guy. Thalia saw him, and her eyes lit up.

"Pe-I mean John! You're here!", she exclaimed, then got out of her seat to hug the new kid, John.

"Oh god, John, I missed you so much!", Thalia said, after the two had broken apart.

"So...are you guys...dating or something?", I said. I had never heard of this John guy, and I knew Thalia pretty well. Both their expressions were priceless.

"No! Nonono", John said, at the same time Thalia said, "Are you KIDDING ME!?"

I cracked up, then got out of my desk and held my hand out to John.

"Annabeth Chase. Anyone who knows Thalia is fine by me", I said.

"John Smith. I'm Thalia's cousin. Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Oh, and sorry about earlier..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed; this guy really wasn't that bad. I finally took a good look at him.

He had jet black hair, the messy kind that would never lay flat on his head. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller, which annoyed me. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. But, as much as I liked brown eyes, they seemed weird; they weren't the right color for him.

We all got back into our seats just as the teacher, , came in. He announced that all of us had done well on our projects (we had to make a building out of straws and marshmallows, and then it would be tested to see if it could survive an earthquake). Now we were doing another one, but instead of groups, we would be in pairs.

"And, no. You cannot choose your partner", said, looking at Travis and Connor, the two biggest troublemakers in the grade. I was scared. I didn't really have many friends, except for Thalia, Piper, and Reyna…

While I dazed off, explained that we would be focusing on Greek Mythology. The project is simple: put together a presentation about any of the 12 Olympians. Then he passed out rubrics explaining in detail what should be included. Nobody paid attention until he got to the part where the partners were announced. My hands were sweaty, and after every name was called, I got more and more nervous.

"Travis and Katie"

Phew.

"Conner and Jason"

Phew

"Piper and Lucy"

Phew

"Thalia and Nico"

Phew

"Leo and Calypso"

Phew

"Annabeth and Drew"

Phe-wait WHAT!?


End file.
